Anthea's Assignments - Blue Birthday
by LadiElayne
Summary: At this point it had become rather commonplace for special events in my life to fall by the wayside due to government tribulations. I quickly became accustomed to spending birthdays and Christmases alone. But I had thought that when I began this relationship with the two men of my dreams, that things in that department might change. Sadly, this year, would also be spent alone.


Anthea's Assignments – Birthday

At this point it had become rather commonplace for special events in my life to fall by the wayside due to government tribulations. I quickly became accustomed to spending birthdays and Christmases alone or among associates that mattered very little. But I had thought that when I began this relationship with the two men of my dreams, that things in that department might change. Sadly, this year, my 31st birthday, would also be spent alone.

Mycroft had been called away to handle some secret scandal threatening the royal family—again. And my Greg had been traipsing all over London with Sherlock for the past three days trying to solve a string of heinous murders. So, my hopes that Mycroft has secretly been planning to avoid my birthday and then do something elaborate that evening became less likely as I checked my Blackberry for the hundredth time that night. Still no word on his return, and oddly enough, no birthday wishes from Greg either. I tried to think positively. Well…maybe it's all a clever ruse to surprise me at the flat?

I was not sure why this particular birthday was hitting me so hard, but I really needed the strong arms of one of my companions tonight. The mere thought of another birthday in the dark with a bottle of wine just made me…depressed. Heaving a sigh I climbed out of the sleek car at the end of a very long day and slowly walked into the gilded elevator car.

Months ago, when the three of us began to get more comfortable in our arrangement, Mycroft decided that Greg and I needed to move into his very spacious flat. I was apprehensive at first, having spent the bulk of my life alone, but I was given a very luxurious private room for my sole use.

As the elevator chimed I craved my room and its relaxing colors: soft silvers and chocolate browns covered the walls, bed, and bathroom. I had an elegant plush bed, cashmere duvet, and beautiful claw foot tub all to myself. Even when the guys were home, it was always acceptable for me to come in here and relax with my thoughts without offending either of them.

Making my way through the flat I headed straight to my room, laying my purse and coat on the chair just inside the door. I saw a breakfast tray sitting on the silver duvet with a card and three white roses. Smiling like a child in a candy store, I padded over to the bed and lifted the card. I opened the black envelope and pulled out a dark blue card with silver writing that read:

Dearest Anthea –

We apologize that we are unable to join you on this special night, but we plan to make it up to you several times over…until then please enjoy the luxurious bath that has been prepared, the champagne and strawberries, and of course…your gifts.

All our love

Mycroft and Gregory

Placing the card back into the envelope I walked into the bathroom and saw hundreds of candles surrounding my very full, steaming bathtub. The moist air and soft hints of jasmine immediately relaxed me. I undressed. I poured a glass of the champagne and took the strawberries over to the tub. Sliding in that hot water was next to orgasmic. The sweet smell of jasmine flooded my senses and with one glass of champagne flowing through my veins, I began to forget that I was alone on my birthday.

After lying in the tub long enough for the water to get cold, I climbed out and wrapped my soft robe around myself, padding back into the bedroom. On the breakfast tray there was a rather large, black glossy box tied with a deep blue ribbon and a deep red one. After our first night together, the two men had assigned themselves by color: Mycroft was of course blue and Greg, red.

Untying the ribbons, I lifted the lid of the box and saw two rather large, but slightly different glass dildos. "whoa…" I whispered to the empty room. I picked up the red one first; it was about 10 inches in length, 8 of that being the penis itself, done in perfect detail but in hand blown glass in shades of deep reds and copper. A wide piece was connected just at the base of the shaft, appearing to be a removable flower petal with a pointed tip. I wrapped my hand around the length of the shaft and looked at it head on. I gasped: 'Oh…my! It's…Greg!'

The shaft and head, even the veins that run along his length were recreated in the deep red glass. It was surreal how exact this toy was; even the flower petal - upon closer inspection revealed itself to be the exact shape of Greg's talented tongue. Laying the red glass back upon its black satin bed, I lifted the blue one from the box and sure enough, it was exactly Mycroft.

A shade shorter in length than the red one, but with a bit more girth, Mycroft's dildo was pattered with dark blues and deep purples, hints of gold swirl through the veins and along the shaft. The tip was done exactly to form, even down to the soft slit. The portion at the base was also an exact replica of his tongue, wide and folded just enough to nestle perfectly amidst my folds.

I placed the blue dildo alongside the red one back in the box and moved it to the night stand. If I am going to be alone… this is the next best thing. That, and I was sure Mycroft would want to make sure that the toys are up to par with his specifications. Yes…excuses excuses.

Moving the breakfast tray I notice a small glass bottle of what I thought was perfume, but removing the stopper it smelled…like…me. _What the hell…How…?_

Wiping a bit of the fluid onto my fingers it was .. oh. God… it's lubricant…_my lubricant_.

"How did he get…this is just weird—even for Mycroft," I said aloud. I lifted my finger to my nose; it smelled exactly like me, just after sex when my pheromones were highest. I stuck my finger against my tongue. I noticed the slight hint of chemical. Ok, well, it smelled like me, but it was obviously created… curiouser and curiouser.

I moved the bottle to the night table next to the toys and threw back the blankets. Getting settled against my chocolate satin sheets, I took a bit of my bottled lubricant and dragged my moist fingers through my folds. '_Oh…OH…it's cold…whoa…." _I moaned_._ Lying my head back, I allowed the cooling effect to flow up into my folds and hover just over my clit. I closed my eyes as my hands dragged over my body, tugging on the silver rings that adorned my pierced nipples, teasing myself, adding to the wetness between my thighs. My right hand slid further between my legs rubbing my palm against my clit as I slide two fingers deep within. Arching my back into my hand I tease my g-spot a bit, then remember the delicious toys to my left. Removing my fingers from my body, I can still feel the cooling sensation coil around my clit and folds. It was so very arousing, now…to choose which to start with…

Reaching towards the box, I decide to let fate decide and I grabbed whichever was closest to me. It happened to be the red dildo.

"You should really begin with Mycroft…since he isn't able to be here in person." I jumped at the sound of Greg's throaty voice hovering just inside the door.

"Holy hell, Greg, how long have you been standing there?!" I sat up and stared, finally noticing that he was wearing nothing but tight white trunks…oh…my. He walked slowly over to the bed and ran the back of his knuckles across my left nipple before palming my neck and pulling me into a deep kiss. Oh...God his mouth…his_mouth_, so warm and soft...yet strong and demanding. He made me weak in all the right places, how I loved the way this man could play my body, wrenching sweet sounds of submission and desire from me like no other.

He pulled back and grabbed the blue dildo, motioning for me to sit up. Wiggling in behind me, he pulled me between his strong thighs, his very full cock pressing against the small of my back. He set the dildo on the bed beside him and pulled me back onto his chest. My head fell back against his shoulder. I could feel his breath on my neck and his lips at my ear as his hands run up and down my body.

Resting in the strong arms of one of my lovers was heaven to me, not to mention the lovely gifts they had given me. But to be honest, I was extremely interested in just letting Greg explore. No need for toys if I had the real thing ready and waiting just behind me…right?

"Don't think so luv…I might be here…but I am here for a work related task. Mycroft needs me to make sure that you know how to properly use these… so I am here to walk you through it…" Greg breaths in his most devious voice just against my ear. _'Great...now he can read my thoughts too._..' I think.

"It's my bloody birthday, shouldn't I get what I want?" I moaned into his lips.

"Oh...you will…you will most definitely…get…what…you…" thrusting into me with each word, he tilted his head just enough to take me into a deep kiss. I could feel his impossibly hard length pressed to me aching for my touch, so I tilted my hips a bit and ground into him. His moans, always so delicious, fed my arousal and just before he pulled away from me, I felt his fingers exploring my wet folds. Diving in deep, he slid into me, his thumb ghosting across my clit, waking my body up and charging every follicle in my body with raw want.

"_Christ Greg_…, " I moaned as I tried to inch my hand behind me to grab his hard cock. He removed his fingers from my body and reached over to the night table grabbing the ribbon from the package. Wrapping his arms around me, he took my wrists and tied them together, then raised my arms over his head to wrap around his neck.

"Stay put, you…" he whispered then nipped me on my neck. I wiggled and writhed against him, squeezing my thighs together seeking any kind of friction to soothe my need.

Suddenly I felt the warmth of Greg's strong hands pressing inside my thighs, pulling them apart. He positioned me how he wanted me. He began to drag the nails of his left hand up my thigh, over my hip bone and up my abdomen, pausing to tease my nipple before clawing back down once again teasing the flesh of my mound. I arched into his hand trying to get those thick fingers where I needed them most, but he just responded with a breathy laugh, so deep and heavy against my cheek.

I fell limp against him in defeat. I just let his hands roam and taunt my quivering flesh. I felt completely helpless and exposed, laid bare in front of him, allowing him to explore my body as though it were his own. With each tremble of my muscles I could felt him tilt harder into me, so I knew that at some point he would lose control and have to take me, so I bided my time, waiting for him to fill me with that luscious heat between his legs.

Lost in my desire and day dreams of his hot body on top of me, I didn't notice one of his hands leave my body until I felt cold hard glass pressing at my folds. I saw him rub the tip of the blue dildo against my clit; the cool glass warmed slightly from the heat of my body. Then cooling once again from my _special_ lubricant. The combination sent me arching into the glass, moaning for more against Greg's mouth. As he slid the glass all the way along my moist folds, it was slick against my clit, sending waves of need all through me.

"Please…Greg…God…fuck me…please," I whispered to him, arching against his hand, trying to reach him in a kiss. He pulled back and gave me a wink.

"I told you I was going to make sure you knew how to use these things, and that's exactly what I am going to do…the trick is to make sure that everything is…wet …and slick," he said, kissing the top of my lip quickly. He pressed the tip of the hard dildo just inside me, holding it firmly in place.

"Then the glass will slide inside you…," he said, pressing further into me. My body parted around it, stretching exactly as it does for Mycroft. "All the way…to the hilt." I arched into the delicious slide and waited for the bottom of the glass to meet my clit, but it didn't. Pausing to look at Greg, his face was drawn into a sensual smile.

"You should always be sure to add extra lubricant to this part especially… then it will feel…exactly like Mycroft's strong…wet…tongue." And with that he slid his mouth to mine, his tongue wrapping around mine as the dildo slid perfectly into place, rocking it inside me and against my aching clit. I moaned deeply into Greg's mouth and thrust my hips as he pulls the toy nearly out of me.

"Oh…oooohh…God…it feels just like him…. God, Greg…," I moaned as he slowly fucked me with Mycroft's replica.

"Yes. I know it does," Greg smiled at me knowingly with a glint in his eyes and I lost it. I was picturing the two of them testing the toys on each other…'_holy FUCK'_. Greg sees this and began to fuck me hard with the toy. He breathed heavily in my ear and thrust his hips into my back, adding a perfect twist with the toy on each thrust. I could feel the orgasm building within me.

"Oh…fuck, Greg…harder…," I moaned as I pulled his head down with my wrists into my mouth. As his tongue collided with mine, I felt his left hand slide up my body, tugging on my nipples as his right feverishly fucked me hard with the glass toy. It's now hot from my body and feels more and more like I was being fucked by Mycroft.

My thighs began to quiver and Greg pulled his mouth from mine, tilting his head back to whisper in my ear: "God…Anthea…you should have seen him using this on himself… he was so beautiful and wonton, sliding the toy deep in between his legs while I sucked on that thick cock…oh you should have heard the moans and growls that came from that mouth. He came so hard that day…right here Anthea…on your…soft…silky…sheets."

Picturing Mycroft moaning and writhing, his body spread just as I was now while Greg took him deep into his throat…God…arching into Greg's chest, my hips riding his hands, I came so hard I couldn't breathe. My body gripped the glass so hard that Greg lost his grip and before he had a chance to get it back, I slid my arms from around his neck, rose up and pulled the toy from my quivering body. Tossing it to the floor atop my robe, I reached forward and grabbed the waistband of Greg's trunks.

"Take these off, now," I said with all of the authority I have left in my voice. Greg responded immediately, sliding them over his hips and tossing them to the floor. His cock slapped his abdomen, the tip sliding in a pool of moisture his lust had left there. I walked up to him on my knees, threw a leg over him, and paused.

"Take that beautiful prick and hold it steady," I said with all the authority I know he loved. Gregory holding his heavy cock was an image I will not soon forget. His perfect body lay beneath me, Jesus…I rubbed my wet folds over the tip of his hot manhood just before sinking completely into his lap. His long cock went deeper than the toy, forcing a deep moan from both of us. Laying my bound wrists behind his head again, I leaned down to suck on his ear lobe.

"Make me scream Greg. Make me come all over that beautiful cock. I want to wash you in my juices and feel you come deep inside me," I said. Letting loose a feral growl Greg grabbed me hard by my hips and slams up into me. We rocked together with abandon, his cock thrusting deep into me as I ground down hard onto him. In nearly no time at all I could feel his thighs start to quiver, and saw that look in his eyes. I felt his hand slide down my hip and begin to tease my clit. I leaned back a bit to allow him more room and as I did, his perfect prick hits my g-spot hard. The slow burn in my clit was quickly replaced by orgasmic release and I let out a loud cry, grinding hard into him once more.

"Oh fuck…oh God…_Greg…_! Fuck me…harder _oh God_…ohyesohyesohyes…." I felt him slam into me one last time before we were both coming so hard we couldn't function any more. Our screams and cries echoed through the room. As I felt Greg's come fill me, my body released and the flood of my orgasm washed over Greg's cock. His moan was beautiful and perfect and so fucking hot that it made my muscles clench around him. Sagging back to Greg's chest, he wrapped his arms around me and held our breathless bodies together.

"Happy birthday, luv," Greg whispered into my hair. "I hope you enjoyed your gifts."

"Very much. Too bad Myc couldn't be here to share in this with us, but we will have to give him an encore performance," I breathed into Greg's shoulder.

"No need," Greg said, laughing as he looked to the ceiling.

Sitting up I followed his line of sight to notice a rather obvious and high tech camera situated above the bed.

"Of course," I said to Greg, rolling my eyes. "I want to see the tape when you get home Myc!" I smile at Greg and go to lift off of him when I heard:

"You sure you're ready for that? I was thinking a late dinner first would be more appropriate," Mycroft's lust soaked voice filled the room. Greg and I turned abruptly to look and there stood Mycroft, leaning against the door just as Greg had earlier. Black three piece suit, deep blue silk shirt and no tie, his eyes dripping with desire and affection: he had never looked hotter.

Sliding off of Greg completely, I hopped off the bed and went to Mycroft. He wrapped me in a strong hug and I asked, "Where did you have in mind?"

"I don't know about you, but I could really go for some chocolate mousse right now," he said with a wink and then he kissed me.


End file.
